Souvenirs à Montmartre
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: Le soir de Noël, Francis achève ses courses. Une envie de clope et il s'arrête sur un banc de la place du Tertre. Il observe et il se souvient...


C'est Noël \o/

…

Oui, je sais, je suis en retard XD

Mais vous me pardonnerez bien avec cet OS sur Francis, pas vrai ? Oui, il y aura du FrUK, mais je suis concentrée sur France. Il faut dire qu'on s'y attache à ce franchouillard, n'est-ce pas ! Je ne vais pas m'étaler en long discours et je vous laissez apprécier.

Ah ! Et désolée si je vous fais peur avec mes gros pavés...

_**Disclaimer :**__Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages__** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

* * *

Francis sortit de la chocolaterie les bras très chargés. Alors qu'il expirait, un petit nuage de buée enfla devant sa bouche. Il eut un petit sourire et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. L'hiver à Paris était très froid et peut-être même les parisiens pouvaient-ils s'attendre à un Noël blanc. Même s'il ne restait que quelques heures avant que ne commence les festivités. Francis s'avança dans la rue pour rentrer chez lui.

Cependant, il prenait son temps. Il aimait vagabonder dans les ruelles parisiennes serpentant dans Montmartre au moment des fêtes. Bien que les gens soient toujours aussi pressés, il régnait une atmosphère peu ordinaire. Les devantures illuminaient la rue, autant que les visages, de leurs décorations chatoyantes et Francis aimait les contempler, les juger comme à un concours. La gentillesse et la générosité semblaient planer dans l'air et, comme une étrange maladie, elles insufflaient un peu de bonté dans les cœurs de ces humains plus froids que l'hiver. Francis avaient vécu des siècles, et même des millénaires, en tant que nation et il pouvait affirmer que les humains, s'ils s'étaient modernisé n'avaient pas tant évolué que ça. Il y avait aussi les ventes de marrons, de vins chauds et autres gourmandises qu'on ne trouvait que sur les marchés de Noël. Les rues étaient resplendissantes, vêtues de leur décoration de Noël. Tout semblait se dérouler comme dans un paisible conte plein de compassion et de bonheur qu'on engouffre comme un marshmallow bien tendre. Francis se délectait aussi des chants de Noël qui vagabondait de ruelles en ruelles. Ne pouvant succomber à la maladie, la nation se plaisait aussi à rester assise des heures durant sur un banc, observant les passants, les commerçants en train de servir les clients, écoutant les éclats de rire des enfants, les débats animés sur les fêtes à venir. Oh ! Certes, il attrapait froid. Mais pour cet agréable spectacle, il pouvait bien s'enrhumer. Il n'en avait que faire. Ces instants de plaisir rendaient Francis si nostalgique.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui même, la nation avait pour mission de préparer le repas de Noël. Un repas pour lui seul. Oui, Francis était seul pour fêter Noël cette année. Chacune de ses petits frères et petites sœurs qu'étaient les régions s'étaient regroupé en petit comité.

_« Le repas de Noël ? s'était étonné Picardie, mais… je croyais que tu le fêtais avec les autres pays de l'UE. Du coup… hum… moi et Nord, on avait décidé d'aller le fêter tous les deux… »_

_« Oh ! Encore ? Mais pourquoi tous les ans ensemble ? s'était plaint Rhône-Alpes, mais j'ai déjà prévu d'être dans un chalet avec PACA, Franche et Alsace ! »_

_« Ah euh…. Avait bredouillé Aquitaine, gênée, Angleterre m'a déjà proposé de venir chez lui… »_

Francis soupira. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils passaient déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble et ils fêtaient également le Nouvel An ensemble. Il avait été certes un peu étonné mais ne leur en avait pas tenu rigueur. Après tout, il pouvait les comprendre. Il était juste un peu… affecté. Lui-même avait pourtant déjà envisagé de fêter Noël avec d'autres pays plutôt que les régions. Cela ne devait donc pas non plus le surprendre plus que ça. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Mais…

_« Oh, je suis désolée, France ! Pays-Bas veut absolument qu'on se retrouve tous les deux avec Luxembourg pour Noël, s'était excusée Belgique, il m'a ressorti cette histoire de Benelux. Ça lui tient à cœur, je weet. »_

_« Ve~… Romano veut pas que tu viennes. Il dit : « Qu'il aille se faire voir, cet espèce de pervers décérébré, bastardo ! », avait expliqué Feliciano, moi, j'ai rien contre, tu sais, mais... Aïe, aïe, fratello, fermati, fermati… ve ! »_

_« Ah ! Je serais presque désolé, France, mais mon AWESOME Moi est attendu chez l'aristo avec mon frère ! »_

_« Lo siento, amigo. En fait, je suis en Amérique du Sud, là, avec Pérou, Argentine et Chili… »_

_« Tss… pas envie de bouffer des escargots, moi. Well… j'ai rien contre toi, hein, avait déclaré Angleterre bougon, mais euh… hum… Wales veut absolutely qu'on soit réunis avec ce bastard de Scotland et Irland, alors bon… »_

Francis avait eu un peu de mal à digérer ce dernier refus. Surtout venant d'Arthur. Ils se disputaient tout le temps, mais au moment des fêtes… Arthur montrait un peu plus ces sentiments et Francis l'embêtait moins. Ils prenaient du bon temps tous les deux. Un peu comme une sorte de trêve. Mais non. Décidément, cette année personne n'était disponible. Francis eut un petit rire nerveux tout en poursuivant son chemin : la République Française s'apprêtait à passer Noël seul.

Francis était arrivé sur la place du Tertre, à deux rues du Sacré Cœur. Francis adorait cette place. Au printemps, elle était l'inspiration des peintres en été, elle était bondée de touristes en automne, elle était la favorite des brocanteurs et en hiver, elle était quasiment déserte. Et Francis aimait ce silence et cet abandon de la place. Hormis les habitants qui passaient par là, rien ne venait perturber les arbres endormis de la place dont les dernières feuilles s'étaient échouées sur le sol. Cette fois aussi, Francis succomba à la tentation : il alla s'installer sur un banc. Il déposa ses affaires à côtés, alluma une cigarette et laissa son regard se perdre aux alentours.

Il allait passer Noël seul. Curieusement, il avait un sentiment d'habitude. La solitude… il ne l'avouerait certainement à personne mais voilà une amie de longue date. Francis eut un petit sourire en coin. Il avait toujours été entouré et pourtant… la solitude ne lui était pas étrangère.

Deux enfants passèrent devant lui sans lui prêter la moindre attention, trop plongés dans leur partie de cache-cache. Francis les observa longuement, imprimant sur leur visage celui d'autres personnes.

_oOoOo_

_C'était un soir d'hiver. Un des premiers qu'Arthur vivait alors qu'il était sous la protection de Francis. Il n'avait que six ans, était apeuré par toute chose et n'avait décidément aucune manière. Le roi d'Angleterre était en pleine invasion de l'Ecosse et, de fait, avait préféré laissé la jeune nation à France. C'était la première fois qu'Arthur mettait les pieds chez Francis. Dans le château de Normandie, les deux nations passaient leur temps à se divertir plus qu'à l'étude._

_Cet après-midi là, malgré de basses températures, le Soleil était haut dans un ciel d'azur. Francis avait passé une cape doublée sur les épaules du petit Arthur et ils étaient partis en forêt. Sur le chemin, Francis avait demandé :_

_- Pourquoi as-tu emmené ton arc et tes flèches ?_

_- Si un ennemi nous attaque…_

_Francis avait éclaté de rire._

_- Enfin voyons, c'est impensable ! Personne ne viendra nous attaquer._

_Arthur avait fait la moue et ses joues avaient rougi._

_- Je fais ce que je veux ! Je pourrais même te tirer dessus si je voulais !_

_Ils étaient arrivés à l'orée de la forêt. Francis s'était agenouillé devant Arthur et, le visage dans le creux des deux paumes, avait demandé avec un grand sourire confiant :_

_- Et est-ce ce que tu veux ?_

_Les joues d'Arthur s'étaient gonflées, exaspéré, et son regard avait fuit celui de son tuteur._

_- Ne me regarde pas, moron…_

_Francis avait souri de plus belle, fondant devant ce petit bout de chou qu'il trouvait si mignon, lui et son caractère de cochon._

_- Et si on m'attaquait, me protègerais-tu de ces flèches ?_

_- Ne te crois pas si important, idiot ! avait violemment répondu Arthur en dépassant Francis le menton relevé_

_Francis l'avait regardé s'enfoncer dans la forêt, légèrement surpris. Il avait entendu Arthur marmonner et cela l'avait fait sourire. Quelle nation têtue ! Puis, il l'avait rejoint à grande enjambée._

_Une bonne heure plus tard, ils étaient en pleine partie de cache-cache et Arthur s'énervait parce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à trouver Francis, lui trouvant tous les reproches même les plus fantaisistes._

_- J'en ai marre ! C'est pas juste. Je rentre._

_Arthur, énervé, avait tapé du pied sur le sol avant de s'en aller._

_- Attends ! Ne sois pas si mauvais joueur. Angleterre !_

_Mais Arthur avait disparu au détour d'un buisson et Francis avait soupiré. Ce garnement était pire que têtu. Alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, plutôt agacé pour le coup, un hurlement de terreur avait résonné dans l'air. Aussitôt alerté par la voix d'Arthur, Francis s'était précipité dans la direction qu'avait prise la petite nation. Au détour d'un large chêne, il avait aperçu Arthur, bandant son arc, tout tremblant face à un sanglier qui s'apprêtait à l'embrocher._

_- Va-t-en, avait balbutié Arthur plus terrorisé qu'assuré, va-t-en…_

_Le sanglier s'était élancé et Arthur avait hurlé. Ni une ni deux, Francis avait attrapé une pierre et l'avait lancé sur l'animal. Celui-ci s'était arrêté et s'était détourné de sa première cible. Si Francis avait d'abord serré les poings et toisé la bête, il avait vite décampé lorsque le sanglier s'était mis à le poursuivre. Il avait couru à en perdre haleine tant et si bien que l'animal avait fini par le rattraper. Francis avait alors extirpé son épée et, quand bien même il n'était pas très habile avec, l'avait brandi face à lui. Le sanglier avait envoyé Francis valser mais ce dernier avait tout de même réussi à le blesser. Aussitôt le sanglier s'enfuit en boitant._

_Quand Arthur était arrivé, tout essoufflé, Francis était assis contre un arbre, le visage et les mains écorchés. Il se tenait l'estomac, espérant amoindrir une douleur lancinante. Arthur, en larmes, s'était jeté à son cou et Francis avait manqué s'étouffer._

_- Pourquoi tu es si stupide ? C'était mon sanglier, j'allais le battre !_

_Francis avait tendrement caressé les cheveux d'Arthur. Ce dernier le frappait de ses petits poings sur son torse et marmonnait._

_- C'était à moi de te protéger parce que c'était mon sanglier._

_- Mais oui, mais oui._

_Puis, Francis avait enlacé la jeune nation. Il était peut-être têtu mais il était vraiment adorable. Francis était très fier d'être son grand frère._

_- Lâche-moi, stupid moron._

_Francis l'avait soulevé dans ses bras._

_- Allez ! On va finir notre partie de cache-cache ?_

_Arthur avait fuit son regard et avait finalement hoché la tête._

___oOoOo_

Francis était très nostalgique de cette période. Car, malheureusement, l'Histoire voulut que cette fraternité ne dure pas éternellement. Francis se souvenait notamment de la Guerre de Cent ans. Même s'il appréciait Arthur tel qu'il l'était actuellement, il regrettait un peu cette relation. Au final, il avait été rejeté comme grand frère et s'était retrouvé seul. Pour la première fois.

Francis observa le ciel gris de Paris et tira un coup sur sa cigarette. Si seulement ça n'avait été qu'une fois. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément l'air hivernal. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il aimait se faire appeler « grand frère ».

Sur le trottoir d'en face, une maman sortait la poussette de chez le charcutier. Elle repéra son mari revenant du travail et lui fit signe. Il lui sourit et fit un geste en direction de sa fille dans la poussette. La mère ôta les sécurités et campa l'enfant sur ses deux jambes. Le père s'agenouilla et la mère désigna son mari. La petite était mal assurée mais pourtant, elle s'avança. Francis était toujours attendri par les premiers pas d'un enfant. Tant de souvenirs remontaient en lui.

_oOoOo_

_Francis avait éduqué et protégé beaucoup de jeunes nations mais il en était une en particulière qu'il avait quasiment vu naître. Cela s'était également déroulé un jour d'hiver du début du XVI__ème__ siècle. Francis avait décidé d'organier un dîner chaleureux avec ces deux sœurs d'alors. Pour la petite Guyane, le temps aussi froid et sec que l'hiver français était une véritable découverte._

_Dans le grand salon, Monaco, alors âgée d'une douzaine d'années, contait une ancienne légende génoise à Guyane au coin du feu tandis que Francis était en cuisine pour le souper. Ce dernier était arrivé avec un faisan rôti. Entendant sa protégée narrer avec autant d'enthousiasme cette histoire et les yeux de Guyane qui ne cessait de s'ouvrir d'étonnement, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Monaco avait arrêté son récit et les deux fillettes s'étaient tournées vers leur aîné :_

_- Grand frère ! avait rouspété Monaco, cela ne se fait point de rire des autres._

_- Désolé, désolé, avait-il dit en s'approchant, je ne voulais pas t'arrêter._

_Francis avait attrapé une couverture reposant sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et s'était assis entre le deux, les enveloppant avec lui. Guyane poussa un cri enthousiaste, ne prononçant pas encore un mot. Elle avait tendu ses petites mains potelées vers Francis. Celui-ci l'avait prit sur les genoux et lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front._

_- Continue, je t'en prie._

_Monaco s'était raclé la gorge et, bombant le torse, elle avait poursuivit son histoire. Puis était venue l'heure du dîner._

_- Mon Seigneur, le souper est servi._

_- Ah ! Et bien nous arrivons. Aller, avait-il ajouté à l'intention de deux fillettes, à table mes enfants. De nombreuses victuailles nous attendent !_

_Nourrir Guyane relevait en soit du défi la nourrir proprement était tout bonnement impossible. Le dîner se déroula ainsi comme une longue bataille où Guyane recrachait ce qu'on lui donnait, peu coutumière des goûts de la métropole. Mais enfin, Monaco et Francis étaient finalement arrivés au terme du repas. Francis tenait dans ses bras Guyane afin de la faire digérer, lui tapotant doucement le dos tandis que Monaco s'était dirigée vers la fenêtre._

_- Oh ! s'était-elle exclamée, grand frère ! Il neige !_

_Francis s'était approché de la fenêtre avec la petite. Celle-ci avait tendu ses doigts vers la vitre embuée et y avait laissé des marques, bredouillant des gazouillis incompréhensibles. Francis avait passé une main sur la fenêtre et avait constaté les prémices d'un épais duvet blanc. Il s'était tourné vers Monaco et lui avait sourit._

_- Nous savons ce qu'il nous reste à faire, n'est-ce pas, ma chère ?_

_- Oui !_

_Francis était allé couvrir Guyane qui n'avait décidément pas l'habitude du froid et de ses ruses tandis que Monaco avait ajouté une cape de fourrure sur sa robe. Puis, ils étaient sortis. Guyane avait d'abord montré une réelle peur de ces petits points blancs qui lui gelaient le bout des doigts et disparaissaient aussitôt, avant d'être trop poussé par la curiosité et de tenter d'attraper ces flocons. Monaco commençait à rouler une boule pour le corps d'un bonhomme de neige tandis que Francis s'était accroupi et avait posé la fillette dans la neige. Il faisait voler la poudreuse et Guyane rigolait face à ce spectacle. Elle frappait dans ses mains. Et puis, elle avait aperçu Monaco. Elle s'était soudain hissé sur ses courtes jambes, avait manqué de perdre son équilibre, et avait fait un pas. Francis avait écarquillé les yeux. Guyane avait avancé encore d'un pas._

_- Monaco ! avait appelé Francis, Monaco, regarde !_

_La principauté s'était retourné et avait sourit face à la fillette avançant en tanguant, retenu par un Francis émerveillé. La petite riait. Monaco s'était accroupi et avait tendu les bras vers Guyane qui faisait un pas après l'autre. Quand elle était arrivée jusqu'à la jeune fille, cette dernière l'avait soulevée dans les airs et félicitée. Francis les avait observé toutes les deux, ses petites sœurs, un grand sourire épanouit sur le visage._

___oOoOo_

Encore aujourd'hui, plus de cinq siècles après, Francis avait encore parfaitement en mémoire les premiers pas de Guyane. La photographie n'existait pas encore à l'époque et c'était regrettable. Néanmoins, il était certain que ce souvenir resterait à jamais net. C'était le bon temps. Quelques années après, Monaco était partie de sa maison pour celle de Saint-Empire Romain Germanique et Guyane s'était un peu éloignée en grandissant. Il n'avait été grand frère que pour un temps. Et à dire vrai, il avait toujours l'impression que c'était ainsi.

Francis resta par la suite un long moment à profiter du froid de la nuit s'installant. Les réverbères s'allumèrent un à un, recouvrant la lumière des étoiles. Les vitrines attiraient d'autant plus le regard, illuminées comme elles l'étaient. Les passants se pressaient de rentrer, les bras chargés de victuailles. Il leur restait surement encore le dîner à préparer, la famille à rejoindre à l'autre bout de la ville, les enfants à préparer. Francis esquissa un sourire. Il se souvenait d'un Noël particulièrement bordélique.

_oOoOo_

_- Angleterre ! Où as-tu mis les collants d'Amérique ?_

_Francis courait partout dans le château de Blois à la recherche des vêtements de son fils. La cérémonie de Noël avec les autres nations démarraient dans moins d'une heure et aucun de deux enfants, que ce soit Mathieu ou Alfred, n'étaient prêt. Cette année, avant la messe de Noël, le bal se déroulait chez France. Du coup, Arthur était arrivé la veille avec les deux colonies dont ils se disputaient la charge. _

_Arthur avait débarqué dans la chambre sans dessus dessous grâce à Francis, suivi de près par Mathieu qui s'accrochait à sa culotte bouffante. Le petit Alfred, alors âgé d'une dizaine d'année à peine, se tenait au milieu de la chambre en chemise longue et en mâchonnait les manches._

_- Tss !_

_Arthur s'était approché d'Alfred et lui avait tapé la main pour l'arrêter._

_- Je n'en sais rien, stupid frog, avait-il repris à l'attention de son hôte, c'est chez toi, je te signale._

_Francis avait sorti la tête de l'armoire en bois vernis et avait dévisagé son –presque- conjoint avec une mine déconfite. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et lui-même n'était pas prêt. Arthur avait soupiré et avait attrapé des vêtements qui traînaient par terre. Puis, il avait finalement attrapé les collants tant recherchés._

_- Si tu rangeais un peu ton foutoir, hein ?_

_- Monsieur l'Anglais bordélique serait-il en droit de me donner des conseils par rapport à ça ? Ou peut-être en as-tu enfin finit avec ta piraterie ?_

_Le regard d'Arthur s'était assombri._

_- On n'a dit pas à Noël et pas devant les gosses._

_Francis l'avait dédaigné et avait attrapé Alfred pour l'aider à enfiler ses collants. Il avait jeté un coup à d'œil à Mathieu, lequel était fin prêt. Il en allait de même pour Arthur. Francis se sentait totalement à la traîne. Lorsqu'il avait boutonné le veston de la jeune nation, il s'était trompé de rangé et s'en était presque arraché les cheveux. Arthur avait alors pris les devants._

_- Aide ton frère à s'habiller, avait-il ordonné à Mathieu en le poussant vers son frère aîné._

_Pendant ce temps, l'Anglais avait entraîné Francis dans sa chambre. Pendant que celui-ci était en proie à la panique, Arthur avait sorti les affaires de soirée pour son Français favoris qui était en train de marmonner à voix basse tout ce qu'il avait fait et tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire._

_- Les desserts, c'est bon. Les enfants, c'est bon. Oh ! Seigneur ! Les vins ! J'ai oublié de sortir les vins !_

_Francis s'était précipité vers la sortie. Mais aussitôt, Arthur lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait immobilisé au sol avec une clé de bras._

_- Lâche-moi ! Je dois aller prévenir les cuisines._

_- No ! Tu te prépares, d'abord ! Chaque chose en son temps !_

_- Mais…_

_- Shut up !_

_Francis avait soupiré et s'était laissé faire. Alors qu'il se rongeait les ongles, le rôle d'habilleur était quasiment entièrement revenu à Arthur. Dont l'expression s'assombrissait d'ailleurs dangereusement, agacé par le stress de Francis. Il lui avait accroché sa cravate bordée de dentelles et l'avait attrapé par le col en même temps que le Français ruminait sa liste de chose à faire._

_- Oh ! Calm down ! Tout est prêt pour ce soir, alors…_

_- Non ! Mais non ! Angleterre ! Il manque encore des tas de choses et si peu de temps !_

_Francis s'était dégagé de la prise d'Arthur._

_- Il faut que j'aille vérifier qu'Amérique est bien prêt !_

_Arthur dégaina son pistolet et s'était jeté sur Francis qui s'était étalé à terre sous son poids avant de sentir sur sa tempe l'arme._

_- Angleterre, laisse-moi !_

_- No way._

_Francis avait réussit à se retourner et avait abattu son poing dans le visage d'Arthur. Lequel, très peu content de ce retournement de situation, avait répliqué d'un coup de tête. Francis avait alors embrassé Arthur mais celui-ci avait réagit rapidement et avait collé un coup de poing dans l'estomac du Français. Ce dernier avait entraîné le pirate dans un roulé-boulé, renversant au passage les vases et les cadres._

_Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise d'Alfred et Mathieu lorsqu'ils étaient venus cherchés leurs deux pères parce qu'Autriche et Suisse venaient d'arriver, pile à l'heure évidemment._

_- Euh… Daddy ? Papa ? les avait interpellé Mathieu_

_- Hey ! Les vieux ! Y a les coincés qui sont là !_

_Face au vocabulaire atypique d'Alfred, Francis et Arthur avaient aussitôt arrêté leur bagarre avant de le dévisager, les yeux écarquillés. En voilà une façon de parler ! Les deux jeunes adultes s'étaient alors toisés du regard._

_- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! s'étaient-ils exclamé en chœur_

_Ils étaient par la suite repartis dans une autre bagarre. Il avait fallut demander aux invités de les arrêter dans leurs chamailleries et les deux nations furent les dernières prêtes pour la soirée._

___oOoOo_

Francis gloussa. Sur le coup, il avait vraiment mal pris le fait d'avoir été arrêté par Suisse mais au final, ce souvenir était un des plus beaux et des plus amusants qu'il ait jamais eu. Néanmoins, quelques années plus tard, il avait du de nouveau faire face à un conflit avec Arthur qui déboucha sur la perte de la garde de Mathieu et d'Alfred. En 1763. Tout comme d'autres territoires. Et Francis s'était de nouveau retrouvé seul.

Francis tapota sa cigarette pour faire partir la cendre et jeta un coup d'œil à tous les chocolats entreposés à ces côtés. Quand bien même il serait seul ce soir, il avait prévu d'offrir des chocolats à tous ces frères et sœurs, ses anciennes colonies, ses autres compagnons. Il y avait bien de quoi gavé de sucre toute la planète en fait. Il en avait même pour Viêt-Nam avec qui pourtant les relations ont longtemps été houleuses.

_oOoOo_

_C'était en 1884. Et c'était aussi le premier Noël pour Viêt-Nam sous domination française. Autant dire que la joie de Noël ne l'atteignait pas du tout. L'empereur de France l'avait forcé à rejoindre la grande nation de l'époque pour les fêtes. Chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, insensible comme elle l'était à la religion catholique. Pour elle, tout ceci ne la concernait pas. Pourtant, Francis voulait faire de ce Noël-ci également une réussite et aussi un beau souvenir pour l'adolescente._

_Toutes les colonies de l'époque étaient réunies dans le grand salon de l'hôtel privé de Francis dans Paris-même. Viêt-Nam s'était installée dans un coin, près de la cheminée et observait la scène les bras croisés. Guadeloupe et Martinique venait d'arriver chargés des coffres remplis de décorations. Ces deux là se disputaient inlassablement et le sujet du jour était de savoir qui était le plus fort._

_- Oh ! Mais taisez-vous donc ! était intervenu l'aînée Guyane, vous faites du bruit pour rien._

_Alors âgée de 18 ans, la jeune fille avait déposé un tas de guirlande colorée au pied du sapin que Tunisie et Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon tentait de faire tenir, surtout face à l'assaut des plus petits. Mayotte, Nouvelle-Calédonie et Djibouti, les trois plus jeunes, s'étaient jetés dessus et avait commencé à entourer le sapin. Les tâches avaient commencé à se répartir et l'arbre avait été décoré avec soin. Comores s'était alors approché de Viêt-Nam._

_- Tu ne viens pas décorer le sapin avec nous ?_

_- Pour quoi faire ? Je devrais même pas être là…_

_Comores avait baissé la tête, penaud._

_- Oui… je comprends…_

_- Mais tu pourrais en profiter ! avait soudain ajouté son frère Madagascar, aller quoi ! On est bien ici ! Tiens, va mettre cette guirlande._

_Et sans attendre de réponse, Madagascar avait fourré dans les mains de Viêt-Nam la décoration avant d'être happé par le jeu de course poursuite entre Algérie et Polynésie. Comores s'était également éloigné, un peu apeuré par le regard meurtrier de la jeune fille. Elle avait observé avec dédain la guirlande. Tout ceci ne la concernait pas. Puis, elle avait sursauté en sentant une petite main s'agripper à cette horrible robe pleine de fanfreluche qu'on lui avait ordonné de porter. Elle avait baissé les yeux et avait rencontré le regard perdu de son petit frère Cambodge. Elle s'était agenouillé et lui avait tendrement caressé les cheveux. Il était pourtant là depuis vingt ans de plus qu'elle mais il avait visiblement encore du mal à s'intégrer._

_Tout d'un coup, la porte d'entrée avait claqué._

_- Je suis rentré ! avait crié la voix de Francis depuis le hall_

_Une minute après seulement, la nation française entrait dans le salon, desserrant son nœud de cravate. Aussitôt, les jeunes colonies se jetèrent sur leur grand frère adoptif. Grand frère qui avait littéralement croulé sous leur poids et s'était retrouvé à terre. Mais il ne manqua pas de rire à gorge déployé. Il s'était relevé et avait pris Congo dans ses bras tout en frottant les cheveux d'Algérie._

_- Quel accueil ! Vous êtes en forme à ce que je vois._

_- Et on a finit le sapin ! s'était écrié Tunisie très enthousiaste_

_- Je vois ça, oui._

_Francis avait posé son petit frère à terre et, tout en se frottant le menton, avait observé l'arbre de Noël._

_- Il est magnifique. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Grand frère est fier de vous !_

_Et il s'était jeté sur les colonies en les couvrant de baisers. Cambodge regardait en tremblant de tous ses membres cette étrange famille et sa grande sœur ne pipait mot. Francis les avait aperçu du coin de l'œil et leur avait souri. Viêt-Nam avait détourné le regard. Francis s'était alors relevé et avait une fois de plus contemplé le sapin._

_- Mais je crois bien qu'il manque quelque chose._

_Il avait jeté un coup d'œil aux coffres où ne résidait plus qu'un peu de poussière et quelques vieilles décorations inutilisables. Puis, il avait brandi l'étoile de Noël. Il l'avait tendu à Viêt-Nam. D'abord réticente, elle avait finit par se laisser convaincre. Cependant, elle était trop petite pour atteindre le haut du sapin, même sur la pointe des pieds. Agacée, elle allait renoncer lorsqu'elle s'était sentie soulevé par de puissants bras. _

_- C'est mieux comme ça, non ? lui avait déclaré Francis en la calant sur son épaule._

_La bouche de Viêt-Nam se tordit. Peut-être était-ce un sourire. Peut-être avait-elle voulu dire quelque chose. Quoiqu'il en soit, Francis le prit comme un remerciement. Viêt-Nam avait déposé l'étoile sur la cime du sapin. Puis, ils avaient tous ensemble admirer leur œuvre._

___oOoOo_

Par la suite, Viêt-Nam lui avait moins fait la tête, même si elle avait toujours gardé ces distances. Francis pensa alors qu'il en avait vécu, de beaux Noëls. Mais cette année, il était seul. Même les régions l'avaient délaissé. C'était dire ! Quel coup du sort, tout de même… Lui qui s'était toujours soigneusement occupé de ces enfants, il se sentait comme rejeté. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait… Il ne leur en voulait pas d'avoir pris leur indépendance ou de prendre des initiatives. Non, pas du tout. Il se voulait le premier à défendre la liberté après tout. Mais…

Francis écrasa sa cigarette au sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur sa montre : 20h00. Bon ! Il était de rentrée tout de même. Pas la peine de s'éterniser dans ces souvenirs. Cela faisait maintenant parti du passé. Et le futur avait pour menu vin, caviar, foi gras, crudités et bûches, en tête à tête avec lui-même. Ou peut-être la télévision. Francis attrapa ses sacs remplit de chocolats et rentra chez lui.

Francis gravit les dernières marches avant d'arriver à son palier. Il sifflotait un air de Noël en passant la clé dans la serrure. Une fois à l'intérieur, il alluma la lumière de l'entrée, referma la porte d'un coup de pied et s'en alla dans la cuisine directement sur la droite. Il déposa les sacs sur le plan de travail central avant d'aller se débarrasser de son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants. Soudain, il s'arrêta : il avait cru entendre un… un gloussement ? Francis s'avança vers le salon, assez perplexe. Dès qu'il alluma la lumière, une foule lui sauta dessus :

- SURPRISE !

Francis écarquilla les yeux. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoique ce soit, il se retrouva à terre coincé sous le poids de… de…. Il dévisagea, ahuri, Picardie, Alsace, Aquitaine, Guyane, Polynésie, Guadeloupe, Réunion, Pays de la Loire, Ile-de-France, et tous les autres ! Et… et Arthur ?!

- Mais… bredouilla la nation, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Les régions et l'Anglais se dégagèrent et Bretagne aida son grand frère à se redresser. Lequel avait la bouche ouverte comme une carpe et ne semblait toujours pas saisir ce qui se passait.

- En fait, expliqua Provence-Alpes-Côte-D'azur, c'est Picardie qui nous as tous convaincus… Il a pensé que ça serait dommage que tu sois tout seul pour Noël.

- Et puis… ajouta Guyane, grâce à toi, aucun de nous n'a été seul pendant les fêtes auparavant, alors on s'est dit que ça serait le moment de te rendre la pareille…

Francis détailla Picardie qui rougissait, gêné d'être ainsi mis en avant. Francis retrouva un air serein et sourit. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection.

- Merci.

Puis, la nation française se tourna vers son Anglais.

- Et toi, je croyais que tu étais encore menacé de mort par tes frères.

- Hum… well… bredouilla Arthur, les miracles… ça existe.

Francis explosa de rire et se jeta sur Arthur avant de lui coller un baiser langoureux. L'Anglais rougit à vue d'œil et tenta de se détacher de l'emprise de son éternel rival, trop gêné par la situation. Quand enfin Francis daigna le lâcher, il lui flanqua un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Non, mais, ça va pas ?!

- Ah ah ! Je vais chercher le vin !

Francis se rua dans la cuisine avant de ne se recevoir d'autre coup de la part d'Arthur. Lorsque son regard se posa sur les chocolats, il eut un petit sourire. Et bien ! Il avait bien fait d'en acheter autant !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Me laisserez-vous un commentaire sur vos impressions ?

En attendant de recevoir vos reviews : Bonnes fêtes et Joyeux Noël ! \o/


End file.
